A Heroes Quest Against Cthulhu
by Shadowgate
Summary: Two heroic teams take on a legendary destructive beast.
1. Chapter 1

A Heroes Quest Against Cthulhu

By Shadowgate

…...

It wasn't long ago that an oil rig busted and it triggered the beast Godzilla to attack. But Godzilla's rise was temporary and he went back to the sea.

What the American public along with the rest of the world had not been told was that Cthulhu was spotted under the sea by satellites.

So begins another day on planet earth.

Robin woke up and showered along with brushing his teeth. Oh how he looked forward to a new day. He began blasting the Scorpions Hit Rock You Like A Hurricane and looked out toward the sun.

He said to himself "oh Raven how I wish I could help you more than ever."

Then he began thinking about Starfire.

Upon thinking about her then played the song No One Like You and thrashed around.

Then he got a call on his cell phone.

It was Starfire.

He shut off the music and hoped this might be a day for romance.

When he answered it he got word that the President of the United States of America and members of the CIA wanted to meet with him and the rest of the Teen Titans.

All five Teen Titans met at a stop sign in a slum. There a black van approached. According to the President's message a black van would be taking them to the airport where they'd be flown by a special jet to a secret underground base to meet with government officials.

When they arrived they were informed they might face their fiercest battle yet.

Cthulhu in photographs is what they were shown.

Robin said "surely we can take this legendary beast."

A CIA official warned him it wouldn't be easy.

Starfire chimed in "how can we even know what Cthulhu is planning?"

The only answer the U.S. Government officials had was that only time will tell what Cthulhu had in store.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

A Heroes Quest Against Cthulhu

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Soon the United States government along with the entire UN was informed that Cthulhu came to shore on China.

That was 24 hours after the Teen Titans had a secret meeting with the U.S. Government.

Robin found that he would have other warriors helping him.

Steven Quartz Universe

Garnet

Amethyst

Pearl

Upon meeting them he felt a bit more confident he could stand against a legendary evil beast.

World wide news networks report that Cthulhu is confirmed to be in Southern China. He has slaughtered numerous individuals. The Chinese Military has been ordered to attack at all costs.

The President of the United States has called for immediate talks with the Chinese Government and hopes the two nations will become allies.

Robin and his Teen Titan companions slept and showered in the secret base. They were given breakfast and after breakfast the five Teen Titans met their four new friends.

2 hours after world wide news networks reported that Cthulhu was confirmed to be in southern China the Chinese Military was engaged in ferocious attacks against Cthulhu and 10 planes went down.

One hour after more intense battles against Cthulhu which brought a loss of 1000 Chinese soldiers the President of the United States called the Prime Minister of England. The Prime Minister informed the President he would commit troops.

Robin said to his official government hosts "we the Teen Titans must go to China. Furthermore our new friends must accompany us. The world will be wiped out. This could become worse than 9/11 if we do nothing."

So the heroes went on an X-43 and headed toward southern China from the secret base in North Carolina.

Upon their arrival they saw an unidentified flying object. The object's door opened and a rock band jumped out.

"WE ARE GWAR AND WE'RE GOING TO PLAY SADDAM A-GO-GO."

Cthulhu was intrigued.

Robin said to Steven "let's both fuse as one. It's the only chance we have of beating Cthulhu."

They fused then jumped out of the X-43 and nailed Cthulhu straight in the face sending him back into the ocean.

Upon Cthulhu's defeat China was happy and the heroes were awarded medals by both the presidents of China and the USA.

THE END


End file.
